Hailey Clan
The Hailey Clan Bond Group *Fleet Admiral Jay P.Hailey - Human male - Oz/Starbase 600. Father to a passle of critters, he is the slap happy regional commander of the Far Sector, and grateful servant to The All *'Gensilan:' Ane RI female -- Vice Admiral, CO Starbase-600 - Memory Three *'Tanban:' Ane male -- Memory Three project *'Plalyatlas' Zhodani female -- Up and coming author. *'Anderban:' male Aneilog -- Owner/proprietor and Great and Mighty Wizard of Oz. He studies alien theology as a hobby. *'Sroilan:' female Aneilog -- Dairy collector Practical homemaker food is love type with a hint of sexual tease. *'Leailan: ' female,Aneilog Works the counter at Tasty Treats Sweetness itself. She is not forward. *'Gillanban:' male,Aneilog -- A physically gawky fellow that is willing as the day is long and very friendly. Truck Driver for the Dairy Collective. Sna Sisterhood Some 50 odd named are: * Snakaa -- Female Koo Bodyguard and pilot * Homsna -- Male she is most frequently with * Fleep -- male Koo, unmated. Child of the clan. * Namsna -- A normal snake guy Kids *'Andilan:' Aneilog female - Anderban out of Leailan. *'Jiilan:' Aneilog female - Anderban out of Leailan. *'Roak:' Klingon male - Adopted. Currently running House Javos. Kyryn: The mate of Roak, out of House Kathris *'Serilan:' Ane RI female - Tanban out of Gensilan Starfleet Lt. in Sciences *'Halilan:' Aneilog RI female - Jay out of Gensilan., She runs the Oz Job board, fills in for Mom. *'Tialan:' Ane RI female -- Tanban out of Gensilan -- Kansas Colony data system. *'Kilaban:' Aneilog RI male -- Jay out of Gensilan -- Loafing mostly. *'Cindy:' Human female - former Hamon, adopted. Teens, looking at (Shudder) boys. *'Hearban:' Ane male -- Tanban out of Gensilan, biological -- Youth, getting into things. Fraternal Twin of Pepaban *'Pepaban:' Ane male -- Tanban out of Gensilan, biological -- Youth, getting into things. Fraternal Twin of Hearban *'Patrick Tam Hailey:' Ane/Human hybrid male. Jay out of Gensilan, biological -- Just getting into the toddler stage. *'Fyiban:' Aneilog male - Anderban out of Sroilan *'Tollan:' Aneilog female - Gillanban out of Leailan *'Galaban:' Son of Gillanban out of Sroilan *'Paula, Mae Hailey:' Human Zhodani hybrid female - Jay out of Plalyatlas, Other Family *'Rear Admiral Li'ira Mary O'Keeff 1:' - Green Orion Female - Free Range Admiral USS Abraham Dannon NCC-79546 - By marriage below. A good friend with occasional benefits. *'Rear Admiral Jay P. Hailey-2:' Human male - Free Range Admiral USS Crystal City *'Captain Li'ira-2:' - Green Orion female - CO USS Crystal City *'Malandia:' - Gold Orion female - A young woman trying out the boys, USS Crystal City Rescued from the ruins of Molmagh. *'Alex:' Uplifted cat male. King of the Cats. USS Crystal City *'Captain Jay P. Hailey-3' - Human male - CO USS Harrier. They are taking over the universe. *'Commander Li'ira-3' - Green Orion female - XO USS Harrier. Came out of therapy grabbed her Jay "MINE". He went with it. *'Margaret Hailey': - Human Female - Earth. Jay's Mother. A mad cap "Patron of the Arts" with a new artist boy toy every few years. Thinks quantum duplication is a great way to get more kids. Category:Characters Category:Haileys Category:Oz Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek